Sora Shiun'in
|status = Alive |seiyū japanese = Mie Sonozaki |win = 8 |lose = 2|duelclass = Junior Youth|base = 紫雲院 素良|furigana = しうんいん そら|frname = Sora Perse|dename = Sora Shiunin|voice english = Eileen Stevens|englishv = Eileen Stevens|mechanism = Fusion Summon}} Sora Shiun'in ( Shiun'in Sora) is a character in the Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V anime. Interested in the Pendulum Summon Yūya performs in his Duels, this mysterious boy decides to become his apprentice. During his first Duel against Shun, Sora is revealed to be a member of Academia, a mysterious group of Fusion users who have been hunting Yūto, Shun, and various other Xyz users for sport. At first, Sora appears to be a kind person who adores Yūya, but later reveals he also has a warped nature and a condescending attitude towards Xyz users. Appearance Sora appears as a short guy (his age is unknown though). He has sky blue hair which suits the Japanese word "Sora" ( , lit. Sky) which also has the pronunciation as his name. He has light green eyes. He has blue top jacket-like wear and wears plain black shirt inside. He has grey-ish shorts. His legs are covered with his white socks until they touch his shorts. He has brown shoes. Personality Sora is first shown to be a huge fan of Yūya, to the extent of obsession. This is shown when he constantly follows Yūya around, wanting to see Pendulum Summoning first hand. At first Yūya declines, causing Sora to spy on Yūya and continuously bother him until he gives in. Sora has also been shown to use his cute appearance to win others over to his side and get his own way. However, it does not seem to work on Yūya who only agrees to Duel with him if Sora stops following him around. Sora is also extremely childish and persists until he gets his own way. Sora has a habit of misunderstanding situations, often asking "Did I get it wrong?" in response to other peoples' reactions. However, he later becomes more secretive, making sarcastic comments toward the students of Leo Duel School. Sora also shows exceptional knowledge of Duel Monsters for his age, including the different styles of Summoning and can strategize accordingly. However as such, he does not take Dueling seriously unless there is a Duel or Duelist that excites him, and ultimately, this is what motivates Sora: His own entertainment. It is seen that Sora is much more serious and malevolent than he actually shows, as seen when he was considering going all-out against Shun he let out a malicious grin, making him look noticeably more menacing. As the Duel progressed against him, he slowly descends into madness, subsequently bringing out more morbid Fusion Monsters and violently attacking his opponent, while slowly revealing more of his horrifying nature as he explains how much he and his people enjoyed "hunting" Shun and his comrades, simply because it is a "fun hunting game", while showing some disgust towards Shun, calling him "Xyz scum." He is infuriated by his loss against Shun, showing he has a superiority complex and a huge ego. His pride can be seen earlier: he derides LDS Fusion Summons and believes that Yuzu would be the clear victor in a match against them if she uses the techniques that he taught her, and after Yūto told Yuzu that "Fusion" did not suit her, Sora was off ended enough to challenge Yūto to a Duel. However deep down it seems that much of Sora's personality comes from his attachment towards the Fusion Dimension, as he truly considers the invasion of the Xyz Dimension to be a "gallant" battle, and that the only reason he could not allow himself to lose is because it would sully their honor. Being one of Academia's top students and trusted with their mission, he is very strict with himself, thus his behavior is likely a result of believing he is both honoring his comrades and doing right. He is also shown to be indifferent to the horrible actions of the Academia. Not caring that they destroyed innocent lives in Heartland and instead seeing it as a step in uniting the dimensions. He is also shown to be obsessed with sweet food items or candies to the extent that he is rarely seen not eating them, even to the extent that he eats during lessons. Whenever he is serious or angered he tends to bite his candies rather than keeping it on his mouth. Abilities Sora can make cute expressions which causes people to do something for him, etc. In Episode 15, Sora showed some good senses, able to note that someone was around and staring at him. Sora can fight using his Duel Disk, he fought Yūto. Despite his small size, Sora demonstrates an incredible degree of athleticism, being able to knock out three boys much larger than himself using only a lollipop stick, and later displays incredible jumping ability to quickly snatch Action Cards during Duels. Etymology This character's name, "Sora" ( ), can be confused with that is also read "Sora" and is a name, means sky. The Kanji characters, 素良 (The first can be literally be translated as "elementary" or "prime", while the other is "good"), are unusual to make the "Sora". Shiun'in means "Purple Cloud Yuan". The masculine pronunciation of Sora (素良) is "Motoyoshi" and "Sora" is the feminine pronunciation of 素良. History Xyz Duelists Arc Pre-Maiami Championship .]] When Yūya and his friends went to the Leo Duel School, Sora passed Yūya as he was looking at the school's curriculum. He stopped for a moment to look at Yūya before carrying on down the corridor. He later watched Yūya's Duel with Shingo Sawatari, amazed by how the latter managed to perform a Pendulum Summon. He continued to watch the Duel and was excited when Yūya managed to retrieve his "Magician of Astromancy" and "Magician of Chronomancy". After the Duel finished, Shingo attempted to get his friends to assault Yūya and his friends, but was stopped by Sora who knocked them unconscious with his lollipop stick. He then introduced himself to Yūya and declared himself Yūya's apprentice, shocking him and his friends in the process. The next day, he followed Yūya home to his house, gaining entry by telling Yōko Sakaki that he was Yūya's apprentice. Yūya immediately denied it, and was shocked that Sora had both lied to get into his house and was eating breakfast there. Sora claimed it wasn't that big of a deal and that Yūya's "sister's" pancakes were delicious. Yōko's reaction caused Sora to realize he'd slipped up, and he immediately flattered her, claiming that she looked so young and beautiful he thought she was Yūya's sister. Yōko, appreciating the praise, gave him Yūya's pancakes as well. After that incident, Sora followed Yūya to school as Yūya was explaining what Sora was doing to Yuzu, stating that wherever his teacher went, Sora would follow. Yūya reminded him that he never made Sora his apprentice, but Sora begged him to make Sora his apprentice, expressing an admiration for Yūya's Pendulum Summoning. Yūya explained that one needed Pendulum Cards to Pendulum Summon, so Sora begged Yūya to show him. He tried his flattery tactics again by asking Yuzu to convince Yūya to show him a Pendulum Summon as he thought she was Yūya's girlfriend, however, this led to both denying it and Yūya accidentally insulting Yuzu, and Yūya being swatted by Yuzu's fan, to Sora's surprise and concern. .]]He spied on Yūya in class through binoculars, wondering why he was making such a serious face, and continually harassed Yūya throughout the day. When Yūya went to the You Show Duel School, Sora was there as well, having claimed again to be Yūya's apprentice. He requested to Duel Yūya, who refused (and thus Sora gained the sympathies of everyone present) until Shūzō Hīragi convinced him otherwise. Yūya then imposed a condition on the Duel: If he won, Sora would stop following him around and trying to be his apprentice, but if Sora won, Yūya would take him on as an apprentice. The Duel began, but Sora was displeased by the choice of the "Wild West Duel Town" Field Magic Card, and he requested a fun one, so Shūzō changed it to "Sweets Island". Sora began to swarm the field with his "Toypot," but his attacks were stopped by Yūya, who had been collecting Action Cards while "accidentally" crashing into the scenery. Sora attempted to grab an Action Card himself, only for Yūya to snatch it away. Yūya proceeded to Pendulum Summon during the next turn, much to Sora's excitement, and he reduced Sora to 1800 Life Points with a single attack from "Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon." Sora then decided to play seriously, Fusion Summoning his "Death-Toy Scissors Bear". He took out Yūya's "Entermate Discover Hippo" to reduce his mobility and equipped it to his "Death-Toy Scissors Bear" to power it up. When Yūya tried to counterattack, Sora used two copies of "Jack in the Box" to by pass the effect of "Magician of Chronomancy," weakening "Odd-Eyes." Sora then equipped his "Death-Toy Scissors Bear" with "Toy Parade" to allow it to attack multiple times for each Equip Card it had equipped, a combo that would allow him to win the Duel. Yūya attempted to grab an Action Card, but Sora revealed previously unseen agility and snagged it himself. He then used it to prevent Yūya's own Trap Card from affecting "Death-Toy Scissors Bear" and destroyed "Odd-Eyes." With Yūya despondent and "Odd-Eyes" destroyed, Sora attempted to equip the Dragon to "Death-Toy Scissors Bear," but to his surprise, he was unable to. Yūya then began laughing, and he also realized that "Odd-Eyes" had been sent to the Extra Deck instead of the Graveyard, preventing it from being equipped. Sora ended his turn, and Yūya weakened "Death-Toy Scissors Bear" on his next turn with "Entermate Sword Fish" and "Entermate Cheermole" before destroying it with "Odd-Eyes," which he had Pendulum Summoned from the Extra Deck. .]]Sora had lost, and agreed to honor his promise, but he decided to simply become Yūya's friend instead, calling Yūya by his first name (much to Yūya's anger) and enrolled into the You Show Duel School. Yūya attempted to find where Sora had learned to Fusion Summon, seeing as he hadn't been to LDS, but Sora evasively replied that it was normal where he came from, irritating Yūya once again. He continued attending You Show Duel School, and when LDS Chairwoman Himika Akaba arrived, claiming that Yūya had attacked Shingo and that the two Duel Schools would Duel to settle the ownership of the You Show. Sora nominated himself to represent You Show, pointing out to Gongenzaka that he wasn't technically a You Show student. He wanted to Duel first, but Yūya instead went first, facing Xyz user Hokuto Shijima. During the Duel, Sora protested that it wasn't very entertaining, recieving swift rebuke from Yūya in response. He also explained about Xyz Monsters and Ranks to Ayu, Futoshi and Tatsuya. After Yūya defeated Hokuto, Yuzu was up next, facing Fusion user Masumi Kōtsu. Unfortunately, Yuzu lost the Duel, and Gongenzaka encouraged Sora to win the third Duel against Synchro user Yaiba Tōdō. Claiming that the Duel disinterested him, Sora instead allowed Gongenzaka to Duel Yaiba, much to Gongenzaka's happiness. As with the previous Duels, he slyly commented from the sidelines regarding Dueling information that the children weren't aware of, musing that with only 100 Life Points and no cards in his hand "little-Gon" didn't have a chance to win, until Gongenzaka's use of his "Superheavy Samurai Soul" monsters surpassed Sora's expectations and caused him to drop his lollipop in shock. Gongenzaka ended the Duel in a draw, so Himika proposed a tiebreaker between Yūya and Masumi. A mysterious grey-haired Duelist, Reiji, revealed himself, stating that he would put an end to this. He used "DD" monsters against Yūya, Sora noting that the title stood for "Different Dimension". and Reiji's Duel.]] He was shocked when Reiji performed a Fusion Summon to bring out "DDD Blaze Overlord Temujin." Despite Reiji being set up to take 4000 damage from his own cards, Sora wasn't convinced that Reiji was overconfident enough to take the risk and he was proven correct. Reiji later set himself up to take 3000 damage, enough to wipe him out, but again, Sora knew that Reiji would evade the damage. But even Sora was shocked when Reiji unveiled his own Pendulum Monsters and gained an edge in the Duel. Fortunately, a call regarding an LDS teacher reached the ears of Reiji, who revealed his name and forfeited the Duel before departing. Sora was impressed at Reiji's Pendulum Summoning, and as Shūzō reassured the students that they'd saved their Duel School, Sora pointed out that only Yūya had contributed to doing so. Tatsuya, Ayu, and Futoshi immediately rebuked him, pointing out that he couldn't complain because Sora didn't fight for them. Sora brushed off the remarks and walked off. Yuzu later found him trying to get into LDS to Duel Reiji, whose strength had interested Sora. She pointed out that it wouldn't be that easy, something that Sora had noticed earlier when he'd seen guards all over the place. Yuzu took Sora to the warehouse where Yūya had apparently attacked Shingo, and begged him to teach her to Fusion Summon. Sora was quite bewildered, asking if this had been because Yuzu lost to Masumi. clash.]]Sora wasn't sure if it was okay to do so, but he eventually gave Yuzu a "Fusion" card and explained to her how to Fusion Summon. Before the explanation could progress further, he noticed a masked Duelist eavesdropping and chased him around the warehouse before clashing with the Duelist using their Duel Disks. Sora noted that the Duelist "wasn't from around here" and the Duelist replied that Sora wasn't either. Yuzu then spoke up, remembering the masked Duelist from before, much to Sora's surprise. Yuzu explained that the Duelist had attacked Shingo, and Sora asked him if he was behind the recent incident as well. Before they could get any info out of the Duelist, a vengeful Masumi arrived, ready to Duel the masked Duelist for what he'd allegedly done to Professor Marco. She revealed that the Duelist was an Xyz user, to Sora's interest. Yuzu and Masumi argued over who was talking to the masked Duelist, and Yuzu's bracelet activated, causing him to vanish while they weren't looking. An instant later, Yūya arrived, having been looking for Yuzu and he was surprised to see everyone else there. When Masumi interrogated Yūya, believing him to be in league with the masked Duelist, Sora distracted her by claiming that he'd seen the Duelist run off. Sora explained to Yūya that he was giving Yuzu Fusion Summoning lessons. Yūya revealed that his next four Duels had been set up to allow him to qualify for the Junior Youth Championship. Sora decided to qualify too, being told that he had to win six Duels in a row to do so and deeming it an easy task. After eating breakfast at Yūya's house again and conversing with him, Sora set off to qualify, accompanied by Yuzu, and he defeated a sumo wrestler Duelist with his "Death-Toy Scissors Bear". He defeated his second Duelist, a performer Duelist, but noticed that Yuzu was still preoccupied and not paying attention to his Dueling. He Dueled Yuzu in a practice Duel, but she failed to Fusion Summon as she'd placed her Fusion Monster in her Main Deck. Afterwards, Sora pointed out that he'd been Fusion Summoning so that Yuzu could get some practice, claiming that he could have beaten his opponents without it, and wondering if she'd been thinking about the masked Duelist again. He wanted to Duel him, but Yuzu warned him about the Duelist's ability to inflict damage outside of an Action Duel. Yūya arrived, prompting Yuzu's bracelet to glow again and warp the eavesdropping masked Duelist away. Having dinner at Yūya's house, in response to being cautioned for his carefree attitude towards his opponents, Sora told him to be careful before someone took Yuzu away from him, to which Yūya replied that Yuzu wasn't his girlfriend. Sora defeated his third and fourth Duelist's in a Chess and Shogi themed-field respectively, and against his fifth opponent, who he found to be as entertaining as Yūya, Yuzu was much more attentive, urging him to finish the Duel quickly. Yuzu matched his Fusion Summoning chant perfectly, and Sora defeated his opponent. .]] Yuzu pointed out that Sora could have won earlier than that, and Sora explained that he was showing Yuzu Fusion Summoning, as she hadn't seemed to get it previously. When Yuzu claimed to have Fusion Summoning figured out, Sora offered to Duel her, but Masumi showed up again, informing them of the recent attacks in the city and asking them where the masked Duelist was. When things became hostile, Sora suggested that Yuzu could easily beat Masumi, and when challenged himself, claimed that he'd hurt her confidence even more. Masumi's repeated claims that LDS was the strongest attracted the attention of Shun Kurosaki, but Shun was stopped by the masked Duelist, Yūto. Though Sora kept quiet, when Yūto claimed that Yuzu's "Fusion" didn't suit her, Sora was insulted and suggested he show Yūto how great the card was. Yuzu broke them up, but Yūya's arrival teleported Yūto away via Yuzu's bracelet. Sora suggested that they leave after LDS showed up. .]] The next day, Sora had his final opponent, but he had to call Yuzu to get her there, as she was searching for her lost "Fusion". He defeated his opponent with "Death-Toy Scissors Bear" in an opera themed match, and Yuzu congratulated him. Sora suggested that they hurry to Yūya's third match, and they arrived just in time to see him activate Yuzu's "Fusion" and Fusion Summon "Rune-Eyes Pendulum Dragon" against Mieru Hōchun. He congratulated Yūya for doing something so unexpected, and Fusion Summoning without any prior tutelage. The celebrations were interrupted by Mieru hugging Yūya and Yuzu's angry response, scaring even Sora. Sora wanted a party to celebrate his entry, only for Yūya to reply that they could only have one once Yūya had qualified too, much to Sora's distress. As Yūya held him in a friendly headlock, Yuzu left, and Sora wondered if she was getting cake. With Yūya set to Duel Gongenzaka the following day, Sora and the others had to watch the Duel in secret, and Sora was surprised by Gongenzaka's Synchro Summoning and Yūya's use of a Pendulum Monster's effect to Fusion Summon twice, exicting him. Maiami Championship Sora took a passive role in the shenanigans that resulted when Yūya went off by himself, entering the stadium alongside his fellow You Show students. He was surprised to spot Shun among the LDS students, who claimed that he'd been a comrade of theirs from the start, and learned that his first Duel would be against Shun the next day. Round 1 Bored by Ayu's Duel against Reira, he went off to look for interesting Duels, but found none, instead, he passed by Shun. Yuzu's rematch against Masumi was next, and Sora watched his protege in satisfaction, especially when she countered Masumi's strategies as he'd taught her. He was furious when he saw that Shun, who had been watching the Duel from the sidelines, had apparently taken his leave before the Duel had ended. .]] He Dueled against Shun in the third match of the second day. When the Action Field was chosen as "Future Metropolis Heartland", he was disappointed that it wasn't the Field where he'd Dueled Yūya, but fine with it since the audience enjoyed it. He tried to get Shun to play along in entertaining the crowd, but Shun simply talked about his experiences and Dueled without mercy. Sora entertained the crowd with his "Furnimal" monsters and his Fusion Summoning, trading blows with Shun evenly until Shun brought out "Raid Raptors - Rise Falcon". Sora was initially dismissive of the Xyz Monster until its powerful effect was revealed, allowing it to gain the ATK of Sora's Special Summoned monsters and attack them all. The attack delivered a more powerful shockwave to Sora, and he smiled maliciously, deciding to get serious. He brought out "Furnimal Lio" in an attempt to destroy "Rise Falcon", but Shun used Action Cards and Trap Cards to counter him. Being foiled, Sora became frustrated to the point that he had "Furnimal Lio" destroy the environment in a fit of temper, something that was picked up on by his friends. Shun used "Rise Falcon" to destroy "Furnimal Lio" the next turn, despite Sora's best efforts to counter it. Furious, Sora decided to really go all out, bringing out "Death-Toy Chain Sheep" to prevent Shun from saving "Rise Falcon". Though his efforts were successful, Shun activated a "Rank-Up-Magic" card, Ranking-Up "Rise Falcon" into "Raid Raptors - Blaze Falcon". Sora was excited by the new monster, begging Shun to let him enjoy this. Shun replied that Sora would instead feel the agony of defeat and death, using "Blaze Falcon's" effects and more counter cards to destroy "Death-Toy Chain Sheep". Hit into a building, which began to fall, Sora agility escaped the debris. Shun asked if Sora understood what it was like to be hunted now, and Sora revealed the true depths of his depravity, revealing that the attacks his people had made on Shun, and their Duel were all just games to them. With a crazed demeanor, he called out "Death-Toy Mad Chimera", and destroyed "Blaze Falcon" and took control of it. Claiming that he could never be hunted and Shun's group always would be, Sora commented that he'd finish Shun off with his own monster. Calling it ridiculous, as the Resistance always fought prepared for the worst case scenario with the intent to rescue their comrades, Shun Ranked-Up again, calling out "Raid Raptors - Revolution Falcon". Underestimating its 2000 ATK, Sora assumed that Shun was bluffing, but the effect of "Revolution Falcon" finished Sora off, and though Sora obtained an Action Card, a tower fell on Sora before he could use it, ending the Duel in Shun's victory. Refusing to believe that he could lose, especially to "Xyz scum," Sora screamed at Shun to Duel him again, but his frenzied pleas were met with silence and Sora's injuries caused him to pass out. .]]Sora was taken to the hospital for medical attention, but when he woke up, he was approached by Yūto, who wanted to know about Ruri's whereabouts. Sora claimed that he knew nothing about it and that she, like the rest of the hostages, probably became a card. Sora chased Yūto to a park, demanding him to bring Shun to settle the scores, but Yūto pointed out that it was already settled that he lost. Sora insisted that he hasn't lost and provoked Yūto to duel him by saying that he can save Ruri by destroying the Academia. Sora quickly brought out his "Death-Toy Scissors Bear" as usual, and destroyed Yūto's "Phantom Knights Break Sword". However, Yūto Summoned "Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon" and was about to finish off Sora with its effect, but decided to allow him to stay in the Duel so that he could surrender peacefully. This insulted Sora. Yūya, having arrived and witnessed the Duel, joined the Duel to aid Sora. He managed to Summon "Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon", but Yūto countered his plays with his Trap Cards. .]] Sora realized that Yūto had deliberately taken Sora's attack to bring "Xyz Dragon" and held back against him, insulting him even more. Sora claimed that Yūto and Shun were just runaways from the Xyz Dimension, which his allies already conquered and mentioned having been assigned a mission from Academia. He prepared to Summon a powerful Fusion Monster, but because his real identity was revealed, Sora was forced to return to the Fusion Dimension. There he was found unconscious and taken to the doctors to extract his memories as per Reo Akaba's orders. At Academia, Sora underwent treatment. At one point during his treatment, Sora demanded to return to the Standard Dimension, wanting to get revenge on the Xyz users there. He was unknowingly watched by Serena. Battle Royal Sora then directly asked Reo to return to the Standard Dimension. Reo agreed, on the condition that a group of Obelisk Force members would accompany Sora to help him bring Serena back to the Fusion Dimension. Sora was extremely surprised by the fact that Serena resembled Yuzu. Sora later ambushed Shun with three members of the Obelisk Force, dispatching them to Duel against the Knight of Duels while he and Shun Dueled in a nearby ruined building. The two began their Duel, with Sora summoning "Edge Imp Tomahawk" in order to damage Shun during his first turn. On his turn, Shun used a combination of "Raidraptor - Vanishing Lanius" and "Raidraptor - Fuzzy Lanius" in order to Xyz Summon "Raidraptor - Force Strix". Sora was amused that "Force Strix only had 100 ATK, and was surprised when Shun used "Force Strix" to get the cards he needed by searching another "Vanishing Lanius" and repeating the combination. Shun Summoned the other copies of "Fuzzy Lanius" and "Vanishing Lanius", allowing "Force Strix" to gain 500 ATK for each of them. Unimpressed, Sora asked about the low ATK of Shun's monsters and if Shun was underestimating him. Shun replied he was always serious while Dueling, even against "worthless opponents". Shun eventually Summoned three copies of "Force Strix", leaving Sora annoyed at how long he planned to prolong that play. Shun mocked Sora for being annoyed by his tactics and told him to get an Action Card. Sora replied he did not need any. Shun then Special Summoned two copies of "Raidraptor - Singing Lanius", boosting the ATK of the "Force Strixes" to 2100 each, and prepared for a OTK. Most of the Duel took place off-screen, and eventually Sora was left at his last 300 LP while Shun had 2100 LP and both were visibly exhausted. Sora drew "Fusion" and called Shun naïve if he believed his victory was granted. Sora then used the effect of "Furnimal Mouse" to Special Summon two more copies of it from his Deck. He mimicked Yūya's catchphrase with a menacing tone and fused them with "Edge Imp Scissors" in order to Fusion Summon "Death-Toy Scissors Tiger". Sora activated its effect to destroy monsters Shun had up to the number of Fusion Materials used for the Summon of "Tiger", leaving Shun with only one "Force Strix" left. Sora proceeded to mock Shun, since the Xyz Monster was now devoid of most of its ATK and reduced to a mere 100 points, leaving Shun to grind his teeth. The effect of "Tiger" let it gain 300 ATK for to each "Death-Toy" and "Furnimal" monster Sora controlled, which was 2200. This gave it enough power to defeat Shun, with Sora commanding it to "send the Xyz remnant to the grave" with a maniacal expression. Sora was satisfied that he finally got revenge on Shun, but was unaware that Serena was watching. Sora vs. Hikage Upon seeing Serena, Sora mistook her for Yuzu and told her to back off. When he saw her Academia Duel Disk, he realized who Serena really was and chased her down while she carried an injured Shun with her. He ordered Serena to let him deal with Shun himself, or she would get hurt as well, but Hikage and Tsukikage blocked him. While Hikage Dueled Sora, Tsukikage protected Serena and Shun from the other members of the Obelisk Force. During his Duel, Sora met Yūya and Gongenzaka again, who told him to stop and questioned his actions, which annoyed Sora. He told them to shut up and wait until he defeated Hikage, angering Yūya. Sora eventually defeated Hikage and sealed him into a card. Yūya finally confronted Sora and challenged him to a Duel, which Sora accepted because he disliked the fact that he had a losing record against his old friend. Sora took Yūya to the inside of the Volcano Area so no one could interrupt their Duel. Rematch Against Yūya with "Scissor Tiger".]]Sora openly promised not to be as soft as he was during his last Duel with Yūya, despite Yūya's protest that Sora's smile back then was genuine. He ridiculed Yūya's belief that they had become friends during their last Duel, dismissing the notion as being too soft. He retorted that Dueling was about fighting, and that winning was more important to him than friendship. He then Fusion Summoned "Death-Toy Scissors Tiger" and used it to destroy all of Yūya's cards on the field and reduce him to 1800 LP. When Yūya chided Sora about the damage Academia caused to Heartland City, he responded that it was necessary to make the worlds one, to which Yūya replied that Academia didn't have that authority. Sora then brought out "Death-Toy Sabre Tiger" and "Death-Toy Scissors Bear" and raised his three monsters' ATK to over 4000 each. He then watched in shock as Yūya Xyz Summoned "Odd-Eyes Rebellion Dragon", an Xyz Pendulum Monster, and got excited about how Dueling with Yūya was so much fun.However, when Yūya attacked with "Odd-Eyes Rebellion", both Sora and Yūya ended up in a race for an Action Card that disappeared as the Battle Royale timer expired, ending the Duel with no winner. When Yūya realized that realized that Yuzu was nowhere to be seen and began to ask Sora if she had been sealed in a card, instead of answering him, Sora activated the forced return program in his Duel Disk to return to Academia. Deck Sora uses a "Furnimal"/"Edge Imp" Deck focused on Fusion Summon tactics, with "Toypot" assisting in swarming. As Fusion Summoning requires a large amount of specific cards, Sora uses cards such as "Edge Imp Saw" and "Fusion Conscription" to acquire them easier. He also uses cards such as "Death-Toy Factory" and "Death-Toy Fusion" which give him easier access to his "Death-Toy" monsters. He also uses effects to treat his monsters as "Death-Toy" monsters, in order to use his "Death-Toy Mad Chimera" easier. Although Sora prefers to Fusion Summon "Death-Toy Scissors Bear" to easily acquire ATK power, he is also flexible and can Fusion Summon different monsters shall the need arise, such as "Death-Toy Wheel Saw Lio" to destroy difficult monsters, "Death-Toy Chain Sheep" to disable the opponent from activating cards, and "Death-Toy Scissors Tiger" to wipe the opponent's field clear and deal the finishing blow. He also often uses "Edge Imp Tomahawk" as a way to damage his opponent during his first turn. Furnimal/Edge Imp Duels Navigation Category:Character Category:Male Category:Fusion